A Little Bit Of Normal Part 3
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Takes place a couple of years after A Little Bit Of Normal Part 2.


**Okay so I didn't think I would continue A Little Bit of Normal and one day just started typing and well I ended up writing more of A Little Bit Of Normal. It takes place a couple of years later. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another chapter from this one. I might who knows but can't promise on when.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this...**

**How about that season two huh? I knew we could do it. We are Beasties after all. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Mommy, mommy…" William came running into my arms after the school bus dropped him off. I picked him up, swinging him around and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your first day of school, sweetie?" I asked him.

"Ah…" No sooner had William started to tell me about his day that he started wiggling out of my arms, and the second I put him down he ran over to Vincent who was carrying Vanessa in his arms, holding her teddy bear that JT had gotten her. "Daddy." William said as his father squat down, wrapping his free arm around his son. Vincent smiled at me as he hugged William close to him. I returned his smile, wishing I had a camera in my hands at that moment.

I couldn't believe that William is five years old already and today he started his first day of kindergarten. I walked over to pick up Vanessa out of her father's arms. She's getting so big. I thought. She's already a little over three and half years old.

When they said about children growing up quickly, well they were most definitely right about that. They did grow up quickly and sometimes I couldn't help but wish I could freeze time, freeze moments like these and have them last a while longer.

"Daddy, come play with me…" William said, pulling on his father's arms. "Mommy you come to…" I smiled at William.

"Okay sweetie…" I said as I walked up beside Vincent, taking a hold of his hand in mine.

"Carry this for me mommy." William said as he handed me his backpack. I took it from him and we walked around to the backyard where the playground set that JT and Heather had gotten for the kids sat. William let go of his daddy's hands and walked up the ladder to go down the slide. I helped Vincent, put Vanessa in the swing and started to push her.

"They're growing up so fast…" I said to Vincent as he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes they are…too fast…" I sigh as lean my head back against Vincent's chest, while I continue push Vanessa in her swing. She's almost the spitting image of my mother, except she does have her daddy's eyes.

"Well, they do have your DNA…" I felt Vincent wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him. Its true, they did have his DNA. William definitely has more speed when he runs and occasionally I did notice his eyes glowing the same color that Vincent's does when he starts to loose a little bit of control. Vanessa well she seems to be growing up quicker than kids her age and occasionally I did notice her eyes glowing yellow when she became upset. I know it worried Vincent some and that's one of the reasons that he didn't take the cure that JT made him all those years ago, he wanted to be able to help his kids when they needed him to.

"I wish they didn't…." I stop pushing Vanessa in her swing as I turn around to face Vincent. His arms still wrapped around me and I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Vincent, they're going to be okay."

"I know, I just can't help but…" I raise my eyebrow at him as I finished saying for him.

"Worry?" Vincent shakes his head. I lean in to capture his lips with mine, as my hand caresses the side of his face.

"I know, I worry to, but they have us Vincent…" I said as I leaned in to kiss him once more…"

"Mommy, push me mommy…" Vanessa said.

"Okay sweetie…" I said as I looked at Vincent once more before starting to turn around, when I felt Vincent's hand on my arm.

"Do you mind if I?"

"No of course not…" I said. I then bent down so I was eye level with Vanessa and told her.

"Daddy's going to push you…is that okay sweetie…"

"It's okay mommy…" I smiled at her as leaned in to kiss her forehead, brushing her dark hair back.

"Mommy, come up here with me mommy…" William said. I looked up to see him in his fort, turning the steering wheel.

"Coming sweetie…" I said, as I smiled at Vincent who took over pushing Vanessa in her swing.

"Higher daddy…" Vincent chuckled and my heart melt as I watched the scene between father and daughter, before I went over to William's fort and climbed up the latter.

"Monkey bars mommy…" William said.

"Want me to help you…?"

"No, I can do it by myself…" And William is right, that he really could do it by himself. Kids his age definitely couldn't do that, without getting tired half way through or needing assistance. I watched William smoothly go across the monkey bars before starting to…

"Sweetie be care…ful…" I said as I sighed in relief from William letting go of the last monkey bar and landing smoothly on the ground without hurting himself.

"See, told you mommy…"

"You sure did sweetie…"

"Now it's your turn mommy…" I could feel Vincent's eyes on me as I made my way across the monkey bars. William started jumping up and down, clapping his hands for me as I let go of the last monkey bar.

"Mommy you did it." I walk up to William and ruffle his hair. "Mommy, don't…" He said as he ran around to his fort and started climbing the ladder. I look up at Vincent and see the light shinning in eyes. I walked over to him and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Catherine…" Vincent said as he leaned in to capture my lips.

"Mommy, daddy ewy…." Vincent chuckles and I smile at him. Just as I was about to say something my cell started ringing in my pocket.

"I wonder who that could be." I said to Vincent as I pulled it out and saw that it was Heather, sending me a text that they will be over soon. We've all been so busy lately and haven't had a chance to get the kids together, so Vincent suggested we get the grill out and have a picnic out on the deck.

"Heather's on her way. Alexi's excited to play with Vanessa." I said as I stuffed my cell back into my back pocket. "Do you mind watching the kids while I get started on dinner?" Vincent shakes his head. I bend down and kiss Vanessa's cheek.

"Mommy, come swing with me…" William said as he slid down the slide and ran over towards the swing.

"Mommy's going to go and get supper ready. Auntie Heather and Uncle JT are coming over soon…"

"Now?" William asked looking around for them. I laugh and shake my head.

"In a couple of minutes sweetie."

"Okay, mommy…" I smile at William before turning around and heading back towards the house.

**Vincent**

I watch Catherine walking back towards the house, and sliding the sliding glass door open and stepping inside. Things really have been great, better than I thought they could possibly be for me. Having this family with Catherine, who just makes me so happy, happier than I thought I could ever be.

"Daddy, out…" I shake my head out of my thoughts as I lift Vanessa out of her swing and she walks over to the ladder and I follow her. Even though she most likely won't need my assistance, I still feel the need to be right next to her just in case.

"I can do by myself daddy…"

"I know sweetie, daddy's just watching you, okay…?"

"K…"

"Auntie Heather…!" William said as he started running. Heather ran towards him and picked him up into her arms. After Vanessa went down the slide I scooped her up into my arms and walked towards them.

"Hey Vincent, where's Catherine…?" Heather asked. I motioned my head towards the house.

"In the house…" Heather put down William who ran into JT giving him a big bear hug.

"Hey buddy…"

"Uncle JT come play with me…"

"Alexi sweetie why don't you go with daddy and William while mommy helps out Auntie Catherine in the kitchen…"

"I wanna come you…"

"I know sweetie, Vanessa wants you to play…" Heather said as she took notice of Vanessa taking a hold of Alexi's hand. "I won't be gone long sweetie…"

"Okay, mommy…" Alexi said as she let Vanessa lead her to the playground. Heather then walked towards the house to go and join Catherine in the kitchen.

"Hey man, how are things?" JT asked me as we walked towards the playground to watch the kids. I watch them play for a few seconds before saying.

"They couldn't be any better…" And that was true, they really couldn't be any better.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue?**

*** I may or may not continue I guess we will see what happens, but I'd like your opinion anyways. **


End file.
